Girls2
Girls2 (Girls Girls) is a Japanese idol group who provide the opening theme for the drama Secret x Warrior Phantomirage!. They consist of members from the 3 previous groups Miracle2, Magical2 and Mirage2 to create an 8 member group. On July 7, 2019 Ran Ishii was announced as the newest member making the group 9. For more information, go to the Girls2 wiki. History Pre-debut On March 29, 2019 during magical2's Special Live in Osaka, a new girl group was announced. A video was shown to the audience which was later uploaded onto social media. It was revealed that four girls from magical2 would join along with the three (at the time) members of mirage2. Finally announcing the final member, Yuzuha from miracle2. The video revealed that their debut song would be used as the opening theme song for the 3rd Girls x Heroine series, Secret x Warrior Phantomirage! They performed for the first time during that stage with 'Daijoubu' as well as mirage2's Rock Paper Scissors. After the performance, the group performed Miracle2's debut song, Catch me. Misaki was also announced to be the leader of the group. Fans wondered why only 8 members were in the group, and Yuki from magical2 as well as the four from miracle2 weren't participating. However, it was later clear that the girls were all still EXPG students which later they became graduates. All 8 girls were/are the main cast of each season of the Girls x Heroine series and members of their idol groups. Later, news also released that the girls2 members (except mirage2) were to be Oha Girls on the show OhaSuta called OhaGirl from Girls2 starting from April 1 with each girl taking a particular day of the week. On June 26, 2019 Girls2 debuted with single 'It's Alright'. New member & 1st mini-album In the show "Phantomirage", a new cast member was added called Seira Kureha who was played by Ran Ishii. Fans already knew she would join the idol group mirage2 but it was unknown if she would join Girls2. On July 6, 2019, Ran was announced to be the newest member via social media. With the announcement of the new member, a mini-album was revealed to be released on October 30, 2019. The title track "Maybe Falling in Love (Mini-Album) (Koisuru Kamo)" was then used as the second opening of the show. A new sub unit was announced called Misaki Kurea from Girls2, where the duo released a digital single Friendship No.1 which was used as the ending theme for anime Puzzle & Dragons X. An announcement was made that Girls2 would hold their first live tour (Girls2 Live Tour 2020 ~Chuwapane~) starting from March until June 2020. Girls2 were also announced to provide the theme song “ABCDEF Girl” for the Phantomirage Movie. Starting from Episode 40 of Phantomirage (January 12, 2020), Girls2 will provide the 3rd opening for the series. Discography Singles # It's Alright (June 26, 2019) Digital Singles # Hooray Hooray 2020 (October 5, 2019) Mini-Albums # Maybe Falling in Love (October 30, 2019) # Chuwapane! (April 29, 2020) Media Click here for more information. Trivia # It is possible that their name is derived from the "Girls x Heroine" series however, it also resembles "E-girls" where the word "girls" is also used. See Also For information on Oha Girl from Girls2, Misaki Kurea from Girls2 and lyrics for this group. Please click here. Category:Girls2 Category:Idol Groups